1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fluid collection system including a fluid collection bag and a fluid meter. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method for securing a fluid collection meter to a fluid collection bag.
2. Background of Related Art
Urine collection systems including a urine collection meter attached to a urine collection bag are well known and are commonly used to collect urine from a catheterized patient. Typically, a urine meter is attached to a urine collection bag and includes one or more drain openings positioned at an upper end of the meter which communicate with openings in the collection bag. A drain tube having a first end connected to a catheterized patient has a second end which empties into the urine meter. The urine meter includes at least one fluid receptacle and a faceplate including indicia for indicating the volume of fluid within the fluid receptacle.
In use, after a predetermined period of catheterization, the output volume of urine can be recorded by medical personnel and the urine collected in the meter can be emptied into the urine collection bag by tilting the urine meter. When the urine meter is tilted, urine in the fluid receptacle flows from the bottom portion of the urine meter to an upper portion of the urine meter where it travels through the drain opening or openings into the urine collection bag.
Generally, a urine meter is secured to a urine bag by securing the area of the meter about the drain opening or openings to a urine collection bag. Prior to or subsequent to this bonding step, an opening is formed in the collection bag in communication with the drain opening or openings. The entire assembly can be hung on a support structure, e.g., a hospital bed, by a support hangar which is secured to the collection bag. The urine meter must be securely bonded to the collection bag to prevent urine leakage.
Several methods are known for securing a urine meter to a urine bag. For example, in one known method, docking structure is secured to a collection bag and the docking structure is subsequently secured to the urine meter such as by solvent bonding or using adhesives. Such methods, although somewhat effective, result in increased manufacturing expense and an enlarged bag profile.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method for securing a urine meter to a urine collection bag which is inexpensive, results in a reduced bag/meter profile, and effects a strong bond between the meter and the bag.